Current liner stop assemblies are of two types: "loose-fitting" and "close-clearance." In the "loose-fitting" type, the mating parts of the stops are made with large clearances to avoid expensive post-weld machining and to render field assembly relatively simple. This, however, exacerbates fuel nozzle wear and liner stop distress. The wear can be so severe that nozzle tips require replacement with considerably frequency, for example, at every periodic inspection and at significant cost and expense. When "close-clearance" liner assemblies are employed, ease of assembly and low production costs are sacrificed to obtain a more reliable fuel nozzle-to-liner interface. Such high production costs and difficult assembly procedures thus dictate against use of "close-clearance" liner stop assemblies. In both cases, replacement of broken or worn stops cannot be accomplished in the field and require replacement at service sites where the broken stops are removed and new stops welded in place.